Star Struck
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: Edward becomes an actor in High School and changes when he returns. He's in love with his best friend Bella, but she doesn't know. Now that they're older, what are they going to do when they see each other again? Better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

_Just something to help with writer's block. If you like it, please tell me and I might continue this story._

_Disclaimer for the whole story (if continued): I own nothing but the plot. :(_

* * *

EPOV

Yet another movie I have to film. Yet, another cast that acts like their better than everyone else. Yet again I don't get to have a life because I have to go film another movie. I may be an actor, but everyone needs a break every once in a while. If my publicist says that I need to get in another fake relationship, I'm going to flip!

Basically, how it started, I've always wanted to be an actor. I didn't want to be an actor just so that I could be in movie and on TV; I just wanted to act because it's something that I like doing.

In high school, ninth grade I think, I lived in a small town called Forks and I met this one girl that had the same dream as me. Her name was Bella, and I felt like she was the only one that understood me. We became quick friends – _best_ friends. We talked about everything. I found myself falling in love with a few months after we met. I didn't have a lot of friends because I would sit in a corner and read, but I did have more friends. I had Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy. We were all really close.

In the beginning of tenth grade, we decided that we wanted to audition for the led roles in our high school play, Romeo and Juliet. Before then, she was the only one that had seen me act. I was nervous, and she was able to calm me down. We auditioned, and we got the parts.

Opening night, a talent scout had been there, and he thought that **I** was talented enough to become an actor. I was so excited. I told Bella about it, and she told me to do it. She was happy for me. My smile fell when I realized that I would have to leave her then. She still told me to go, and that she didn't want to be the reason why I didn't follow my dreams, that if I didn't go, I would be passing the opportunity of a life time. So I took it. Before I left though, I promised her that I wouldn't change.

I came back from filming a year later. I had kept contact with my friend using e-mail and phone calls, but I wasn't the same. Not that I didn't miss my friends, but I missed Bella the most. They all knew that I had fallen in love with Bella, and promised that they wouldn't tell her because I wanted to tell her at the perfect time.

I came back to Forks during holidays and saw everyone but Bella. Apparently, her parents had just gotten a divorce and she didn't get a chance to tell me because it was so sudden. She was visiting her Mom when ever I came to visit. It's like she knew when ever I was coming home, and she wanted to make me wait longer for me to see Bella. But I was back, and I was going back to school and I had hoped that nothing had changed.

I walked into the school, and I was swarmed by girls. Hey, I wasn't complaining, but I just wanted to see Bella and my friends. I was still in love with Bella, and I just wanted to see her, to talk to her like we used to. This went on for awhile. I saw my friends and I got to talk to them for a bit. I saw glimpse of Bella, but I never got to actually see and talk to her. Bella was never with our friend when I was; she was always at rehearsals for our next school play. I heard that this year, that they were doing "Alice in Wonderland," and Bella got the part. I was definitely going to see it. I knew that Alice in Wonderland was one of her favourite Disney movies.

One day I was going to the drama room; where they were practicing the play. I walked in quietly to watch, no one seem to have notice me yet. Bella finally looked away from the teacher and saw me. I heart started to flutter when she waved at me.

"Isabella! Are you paying attention to what I am saying?!" the drama teacher, Ms. William barked at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Bella answered her. She had to turn away from me to look at the teacher so she thought that is was playing attention. I didn't take my eyes off her though.

"As I was saying, I know that if there are going to be talent scouts at this play, you _all_ need to practice a lot harder than you are now. If you don't remember, one of my best students was discovered at one of my school plays before. Do any of you know who that is?"

"EDWARD CULLEN!" a loud voice said. I know that wasn't Bella's voice, and I was looking at her the whole time, and she didn't say anything. I didn't look to see who it was, but I just got up and booked it out of there. On the way, I heard a lot of "I love you's" and "Marry me's."

A couple of weeks passed and everything was starting to go to my head. Because of my fame at school and on the streets, I started acting different, like I was better than everyone, like the people that I don't like now. I was hanging out with all the popular people. I hadn't talked to any of my friends in awhile, and I hadn't seen Bella since that day in the drama room. One day, when I finally did get to talk to her, it all blew up.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I had had a rough day, and I was tired. I knew I was about to blow, but I couldn't control myself enough today to stop myself before talking. My back was facing whoever it was, and I still didn't know who it was.

"What the hell do you want?! Can't you see that I'm trying to go home, and get away from you people!?" I didn't turn around until I heard the voice.

"Oh, OK then." I knew that bell like voice. I was in love with this voice. I turned around quickly and I saw Bella, my best friend and the person that I was in love with walking away from me.

"Bella!" I called. She didn't turn around. I ran as fast as I could to her before she could get any farther.

"Bella," I said as I caught up to her. I grabbed her hand so that she couldn't get any farther. I felt the electricity as I touched her hand.

"You told me to go away Edward, so I'm leaving," she told me, her voice shaky. I knew that I made her upset.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you! Please don't go!" I said frantically. She had tears in her eyes, and my heart started ripping.

"So you would talk like that to anyone? The Edward that I know would talk to anyone like that."

"No! I was just tired and I wanted to go home!"

"Fine, I'll let you go home. I just want to know if you were going to opening night next week, but I guess you're not because there's going to be hundreds of "us people" there."

"Bella I-"

"Oh and everyone says "hi." We've all tried calling, texting, and even going to your house to see you."

"Bella wait-"

"So much for our promise. You changed. You're hanging out with the people you **hated** before, you think that you're better than everyone and you're ignoring your _real_ friends, not the ones that are using you."

"Bella-"

"To think that I fell in love with you in ninth grade," she said loud enough so that only I could hear if anyone was around. I was frozen in the spot. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but the words wouldn't come out. It was quiet for a couple minutes.

"I knew you couldn't love someone like me." Bella finally said. She turned around and walked the other way. I was still frozen. _She was in love with me,_ was all I though. _She was in love with me, and I just ruined it.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Please review if you're going to favourite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I am going to continue this story, but only when I have writer's block or when I just feel like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

Star Struck Chapter 2- EPOV

I stood there; still totally surprised that Bella actually loves me. Well, maybe loved. We were best friends, if we could have called each other that.

She told me that she didn't like what I had become. I knew that I had to change back; I didn't want to lose her. I _was_ going to her play next week; I _was_ going to see her act. I _was_ going to change and tell her that I love her too.

The week went by slowly. I tried desperately to see Bella, to show her that I could change back. I saw her at lunch, but swarm of girls that normally can for me didn't let up. By the time I tried pushing through the crowd of girls; Bella had already left the cafeteria.

Finally, opening night came and I saw Bella. She was amazing! I have no idea why the talent scout chose me and not Bella. During the play, I sat with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, who were all coupled up now, so I was alone.

To my surprise, it wasn't the Alice in Wonderland that was made into a movie by Disney; it was the book that the guy wrote when he was high! It had the characters that they didn't include in the movie like the Mock Turtle, the Nave of Hearts, the dude and chick with the pig and the pepper and the Red and White Queens. Bella did absolutely amazing here as Alice; I didn't want the play to end.

When they were done, they did a cast call. Bella was last, and she got the most cheering and a standing ovation. She truly deserved it. Then Ms. William decided that she had to ruin it for Bella.

"OK everyone, sit down for a minute, I have a couple things to say. I just want to say that this was probably the second best play that we've ever put on and that our actors and actresses did an amazing job," she said. Bella was smiling, something that she did when she didn't think that I was around. "The best play that we've ever done was when we put on Romeo and Juliet with our Alice here playing Juliet, and our Romeo," she paused as people started screaming, "was Mr. Edward Cullen. Why don't you come up, I know that you're there!" Bella's smile fell, again and everyone turned to me. Bella ran off the stage and left while people screamed for me. I ruined Bella's night.

The next day at school, Bella wasn't there. I figured that she was just tired from everything last night and she took the day off. I tried calling her a couple times, but I never got in touch with her.

It had been a couple of weeks and Bella still didn't return. I was seriously worried about her. I figured that she was really sick, and that's the reason why she hasn't been here. After school that day, I went straight to Bella's house. It was so weird going back there after a year. I knocked on the door and her father Charlie answered.

"Hey Edward, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's it going?" he asked.

"It's OK. Is Bella there? I really have to talk to her," I told him.

"No, she's not. She went to live with her mother. She said that she needed change and to be away from Forks for a while. It broke my heart when she said that. I feel like it's my fault that she wanted to leave."

"I know that it's wasn't your fault sir. You're a great father to her," I said. I'm pretty sure what was left of my heart now, was now shattered.

* * *

It's been years now since I've talked to Bella Swan. She's now a celebrity like me. I always thought that she had enough potential to be an actress. We still have Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. They're still our close friends, but I never hang out with them when Bella was around. I tired to call her and e-mail her. I missed her so much and I want my best friend back. It's crazy, but I'm **still** in love with her. I still love her that it hurts to think that I'm the reason why she left.

Anyway, my agent called and said that he got me another audition around four - thirty. Great. I really wanted to stop acting when Bella left, but that was the only thing that kept me from being a loner and sitting in a corner. OK, acting and my friends. They became my rock and they helped me change back to the person that Bella like, and honestly, the person that I liked better too.

I read the script to this new movie and it sounds a lot like what happened in high school, the guys meeting the girl, they both fall in love with each other, girl doesn't know that the guy loves her too, he leaves to go do something, comes back and he's changed for the worst and then the girl leaves because of the guy. In the end, girl comes back and the guy confesses his love to her and they live happily. THAT'S NOT HOW REAL LIFE GOES PEOPLE!

I drove to the audition early because I had nothing to do. I really didn't want to sit around and mope about how everything happened in high school. I missed Bella a lot then, and I still do.

I got the building and signed in. There aren't a lot of people here. The lady said that I could go in early if I wanted; all I would have to do was call my agent and let her know that I was there. So I did.

I waited for a few minutes and then the lady called me in. Inside the room, there was another lady there and a man.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen, I'm Jason Daniels, but please, call me Jay. I'm the director of this movie, and this lovely lady over here is Janine. She not the female lead, because we still don't have her yet. Anyway, let's start this audition," Jay said.

"Um, OK, just one question though."

"And what might that be, Eddie?"

"It's Edward, and what is this movie called? It didn't have a name on the script that I got."

"Oh, well, we don't really have a name for it right now, but we're thinking of one."

"Why not call it "Star Struck"? They both become an actor and actress, and they're well loved by people, and they become 'star struck' when they meet each other again," I explained. Jay thought for a moment and smiled.

"That's an _amazing_ idea Edward! I think that we will use that as our name! Star Struck? Why the hell didn't I think of that! You. Are. Brilliant!" Jay said excitedly. All I have to say is wow. He gets more excited then Emmett with money, at a candy store.

"Um thanks," I said awkwardly. "Do you think that I can audition now?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. I think that I had way too much coffee this morning. I've been stressed lately. So let's see what you got Edward." I sat there and read and the lady, Janine, and I read lines from the script. I didn't really need it because I basically memorized it. That's what I get for having free time in between shooting movies and going on talk shows. When the audition was done, I was able to leave.

Out in the lobby I saw a guy that I hoped that I would never see again in my life. Mike Newton. What the fuck was he doing here? He was in my drama class before, and he was awful. I am not kidding. He didn't know what half the stuff was that we were learning! He looked over at me.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here? I came here to audition; I guess you just auditioned because you jut came out of that room! Do you remember me? From high school? I remember you! You became really popular because you became an actor and came back! And you hung out with Bella! How is she? Have you talked…," I decided that I didn't want to hear Mike go on and on, so I drowned him out. I decided that it was time to go, so I excused myself from him.

It had been a week since I auditioned. I wasn't really worried, because it didn't matter if I got the part or not. Just as I finished thinking that, the phone rang.

* * *

_I just wanted to say that my high school did Alice in Wonderland as our play, and it was amazing! I loved it! One more thing, please check out my friend, Edward Luver's story, Fearless. (Edward. Luver. Not. Jacob. is on my favourited authors.)  
Thank you for reading!  
Jadey_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter says "Fuck" a couple of times... I thought that I would just let you know that. By the Way, I was able to type TWO chapters of "Renesmee's Story" and I'm going to send them to my beta after my exam at 12:30, wish me luck!_

* * *

Star Struck Chapter 3 - EPOV

I looked at the ID on my phone and rolled my eyes before answering it.

"Yes Emmett?" I answered.

"Holy crap! How did you know it was me?" he asked. I sighed. We go though this every time he calls.

"Emmett, I tell you every time you call. It's called "caller ID,"" I explained yet again.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that. Anyway, the reason why I called so t tell you that Bella-"

"WHAT!?" I cut him off. He knew that I still love Bella, and got excited when ever I heard her name.

"If you would wait a damn minute, I would tell you!" Emmett exclaimed into the phone.

"OK, I'll try not to interrupt."

"Good. Anyway, Bella auditioned for the same movie as you did for the lead female role. She said that they were happy with her audition, but they still had to audition Tanya Denali. I think that she'll get it though. She's really good," Emmett told me. I was smiling. I _wanted_ to be in this movie now. If Bella was going to star in it, I sure as hell wanted to too. I've missed her so much.

"She's going to get that role. I can _guarantee_ that she's going to get that role Emmett," I told him.

"And how that hell are you going to do that?" he asked me.

"Trust me. I've worked with Tanya before, and if I have to work with here again, I'm going to fucking flip!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Whoa there Eddie boy, I haven't heard you swear in a long time. She has to be that bad if you're going to swear about working with her."

"What are you talking about? You heard me swear last movie-" Emmett cut me off.

"OK, let me rephrase that, I haven't heard _you_ swear in a long time, _not_ a character."

"When was the last time you heard _me_ swear then Emmett," I asked him sighing.

"Um, the night Bella got pissed at you…."

~Flashback~

After I came out of my shock, I ran in the same direction as Bella; hoping that I would be able to catch up with her, but I didn't. I looked almost everywhere and I was about to give up, until my phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked in a rush. It wasn't Bella.

"No dude, it's me. I wanted to ask if you were going to tell Bella tonight," Emmett said.

"No I fucking wasn't going to tell her! I fucking pissed her off and I need to find her! I've looked all over the fucking place!" I yelled into my phone.

"Edward, take a fucking chill pill. I was just asking a question."

"No, I wasn't going to tell her. Instead, I pissed her off and she ran off on me while I was shock over what she said!"

"And it would help if you told me what she said, doofus?"

"You should be the one to talk."

"Tell me what she said!"

"She said that she loves me!" It felt good and bad at the same time to say it. Good; because I was in love with her too. Bad; because I didn't say it back. I feel like such a moron.

"It took her long enough," Emmett murmured into the phone. I don't think that I was supposed to hear it.

"Excuse me?"

"We've all known that she's been in love with you longer than you've known that you've been in love with her dumbass. She made it so simple, I could tell! I couldn't understand addition until second grade! I just knew that calculators did the work for you!" I told me friends that I was in love with Bella after a couple months of knowing her. I think that I told them around March, right after I was about to kill Mike for asking Bella out.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"She wanted you to figure out yourself dumbass!"

"Fuck! I should have just told her!

~End Flashback~

"Was that seriously the last time you heard me swear?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah it was. Anyway, I just wanted to call and let you know about Bella," Emmett said.

"OK, thanks Em."

"See ya dude." We both hung up and I was now waiting impatiently to know if Bella and I got the parts. Just then, the phone rang. That wasn't creepy at all.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Edward, it's Jay, I just wanted to let you know that we auditioned the girls for the female lead, but we can't choose between two of them, can you come down so we can see if either one of them has chemistry with you?" Jay asked.

"May I ask who the two ladies are?"

"Janine and I want it to be a surprise for you," Jay answered.

"Oh, OK, I'll be over soon," I told him.

"OK, come in through the back so the girls don't know who you are," Jay said. He had to tell me where the back room was. He was going to keep one of the girls with him and the other was going to be in the waiting room. I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes and I was out the door.

I parked at the back and I came in through the back door to find Janine there waiting for me. She led me to the same room where I auditioned and there sat Tanya Denali.

"Hello," I said politely. She gave me one of those fake smiles and a finger wave. I've met her before, kind of. I mean, I've worked with her, but I never really talked to her, and she didn't seem like the kind of person that would actually give the time of day to people that aren't celebrities or reporters for important magazine or TV shows.

"Ah, hey Edward, I see that you've met Tanya already. Why don't we just start the audition," Jay said. I tried to smile.

I read my lines with her. She was putting no effort in it at all. When I would finish my line, she would be checking her fake nails and ask where we were in the script.

"OK thank you Tanya, we'll call you by Friday if you get the part," said Jay. He didn't look too happy.

"OK Janine, can you let the next one in?" he asked. Janine got up and opened the door. Who it was, made my heart flutter, and butterflies appear in my stomach.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed. The next chapter should be out when I get writer's block again, or when I just want to write some more.  
Thank you for reading!  
Jadey_


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Birthday Robyn! :P_

* * *

EPOV

Bella was here. Bella is in the same room as me for the first time since the Alice in Wonderland play in high school. I missed her so much. Sure, I've seen her in movies and in pictures in magazines, but seeing her in person is so much better.

"So Edward, this is-" I cut him off.

"Bella, I missed you," I said quietly. It was true.

"I missed you too Edward," she said equally as quiet.

"I'm sensing something between you two, I take it that you've met before?" Jay asked. We just said that we missed each other, of coarse we've met before.

"Jay, maybe they should just read the lines now so the Ms. Swan can audition again," Janine said. I think that was the first time I've ever heard her talk.

"Uh, yes we should, um; can you two start with the first day of school? When you two sit down for lunch?" Jay asked. We nodded our head and we started. **(Just to let you guys know, I have no originality with names, so I'm just going to us the actors/actress real names)**

"Can you believe that we have the same schedule? That's great!" Bella's character, Kristen exclaimed.

"I know, I thought that maybe we would have two classes together at the most, but I never thought that we would have all four of them," my character Robert said. I was barely looking at the script; it was like I already knew what to say. Our characters kept talking for awhile.

"Robert, who were those people you were talking to, earlier today?"

"Oh, those are my friends. We've known each other for a long time since, out mothers were best friends in collage. They're really easy to get along with. I know that you would easily be accepted into our group of friends."

"Really?" I gave her the smile that I gave her on our first day of high school. I was looking at her and she started back at me. This conversation was strangely close to the one that was had on our first day of high school.

"Really." Jay clapped and we both looked at him.

"That was brilliant! Ms. Swan, thank you for auditioning, we'll call you if you get the part, and we just have to discuss it a little bit." Bella smiled and left the room. Jay turned back to Janine and I. "What do you think of Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"She looks like such a sweet girl, and she did awesome with her short audition," Janine said.

"What about you Edward?"

"I think that she needs to get the part Jay," I told him.

"What about Ms. Denali?" he asked. I didn't want to answer that question, but Janine was brave enough to.

"I didn't like her at all. She seemed like a diva, and I don't like that she was meant for the part Jay, but I think that Bella is," Janine said politely.

"Her and I don't get along that well," I said automatically.

"What if we took Tanya and see if you guys get along better?" Jay suggested.

"Jay, if you choose Tanya instead of Bella, I'm _not_ doing this movie and you're going to have to get a different guy to play Robert," I said. I was not going to work with Tanya again. Saying that she was a diva was beyond and understatement. We don't get along because I wouldn't hold her Chihuahua, Snuggles, and her ten shopping bags for her when she had to run in the mall quickly for her to buy a tube of lip gloss. Just because I'm a guy, it doesn't mean that I'll carry girls' bags around for them for countless hours.

"OK, Bella it is," Jay said quickly.

"One of the guys that auditioned, Mike, I think, was totally creepy. When I was reading lines with him, he was staring at my chest and not the damn script," Janine told me.

"It sounds like him," I mumble.

"What, you know him?" Jay asked.

"He went to the same high school with Bella and me," I explained.

"I knew that you two met before!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, well Mike Newton was Bella's creeper and our group of friends tried to keep him as far away from us as possible," I told them.

"So Jay, do you think that we should call Bella now and tell her that she got the part?" Janine asked.

"Sure, I'll-" I cut him off again.

"Can I call her?" I asked quickly. Jay thought for a minute and nodded. I got up to the phone and dialed the number on the paper that Jay gave me. Bella picked up on the second rang.

"Hello?" she answered. I smiled.

"Hey Bella, its Edward," I said into the phone.

"Oh, hi."

"I'm just calling to let you know that you got the part of Kristen," I said.

"Oh thanks Edward," she said awkwardly.

"I can hang up now if you want," I said.

"Wait Edward," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk some more, but I guess you're using Jay's phone, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Can I have your number so we can talk some more?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sure," I gave her my number and then we both hung up after saying our goodbyes. I was really happy that she asked for my number; I was happy that she wanted to talk with me again. I was smiling widely and I knew that Jay and Janine could see it.

"So we take it that she's going to be Kristen?" Jay said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, you can go home now Edward and we'll call you when we need you to come again. I think it will be around a week maybe, if not two," Janine informed me.

"OK, thank you and I guess I see you guys later," I said as I was walking out the door. I smiled driving home knowing that Bella at least wanted to talk to me now. I remember trying to call her for days and days and she wouldn't pick up. I tried text, e-mail, phone calls and begging my friends to tell me if they had any contact with her. They wouldn't tell me.

I got home, and I was still smiling. I decided that I was going to call everyone and let them know that Bella got the part, if they didn't already know, and tell them that Bella asked me for my number. As I was dialing the first number, I was smiling. Still.

* * *

_I have the next chapter of Renesmee's Story, just need to send it to my beta. Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, it's means a lot to me. Review if you liked this chapter and wish Robyn a 'Happy Birthday!'_


	5. Chapter 5

_I just realized that it's almost been a month since I last updated, so I decided that I would update. Enjoy!_

* * *

EPOV

I called Emmett and Jasper, since I was sure that Bella would have called Alice already. Alice had told me that she was still the same when we were in high school, so if she's telling the truth, might have already told Rose.

Em and Jasper said that they were happy that we're finally talking to each other again. That's basically all that they said.

Awhile after the phone rang again. I got up and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Um, hi, Edward?" the voice on the other end said. I smiled and my heart beat picked up. It was Bella.

"Hey Bella," I said calmly into the phone. In my head, I was cheering because she actually called me.

"So, what's new?" she asked awkwardly.

"Nothing, just bored… you?"

"Nothing, but this sounds like one of those MSN conversations that go nowhere," she said. I smiled. Just like in high school.

We started talking about anything and everything. We talked about how she got noticed by her agent, to what she was going to eat for dinner. Which we both had no idea on what to make.

"Hey Edward," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that this movie that we're filming sounds a lot like what happened to us in high school?"

"Actually, that's what I was thinking before," I said into the phone.

"Edward," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"As friends?" I really wanted to be her friend again. I miss her, and being her friend is better than nothing.

"Yeah, as friends," she said. I smiled.

"OK, where do you want to meet up?"

"Um, that's a good question; do you have an idea on where you would like to meet up?" I told her a place and to bring sunglasses and so sort of hat so no one would recognizes us. It was much harder going out in public now.

We met up at a local park. No one was there. We were lucky. I saw her on the swings and I smiled. I walked up and I sat on the swing beside her.

"I remember you used to love swinging," I said.

"Yeah, and I remember Emmett pushed you off it once and ate it," She said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes and remembered what she was talking about.

~ Flashback! ~

Everyone was at the park, just having fun. Bella and I were on the swings; Emmett was playing chicken, or whatever you want to call it; Rosalie was laughing at Emmett went ever he got hit by Bella or I and Jasper and Alice were sitting on top of one of the slides, looking at each other lovingly. They were the only ones together at that time. I knew that Emmett and Rose liked each other. They knew that I liked Bella then, but I hadn't fallen in love with her. Emmett decided to cross between Bella and I. He went passed Bella without getting hit, then he was walking passed me. I was going to hit him, but I couldn't stop.

"Em! Move!" I shouted. He didn't move fast enough and I collided with him.

"Edward! Why the hell did you hit me?!"

"I didn't! You didn't move fast enough!" He got mad at me and pushed me really hard. I didn't get a good enough grip on the chains on the swing, so I flew off and face planted right next to Rose. Everyone was now laughing and my face now hurt like a bitch.

~ End Flashback ~

I shuddered at the memory, and Bella laughed. I still loved her laugh, it sounded like bells.

"That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, if you weren't the person he pushed off the swing; that really hurt!" We were acting like best friends again. We started talking some more and we began laughing. I really missed her laugh. I would hear it in movies, but it's not the same.

"I really missed you Edward," Bella said suddenly. It's like she read my mind.

"I missed you too," I said.

"Alice called me pathetic because I would watch movies that you were in because I missed you. She said that I could just call you," she said. I saw the blush that she always wore in high school. I remember that Jasper and Emmett had said that same thing to me because I was doing the exact same thing.

"I did that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that our friends think the same. Em and Jazz said the same thing to me too."

She smiled and chuckled a bit. She looked at her watch and got up. "I have to go, I have to make dinner."

"You can come over to my place if you want?" I said quickly. I didn't want her to leave yet. "Or do you still cook for Charlie?" I asked.

"No, Sue cooks for him. He remarried," she said.

"I thought that Sue was already married? To Harry Clearwater?"

"Harry died of a heart attack. We were all really upset about that, but we're all doing better now. Leah and I actually get along, and Seth and I always got along."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know that Harry died. I only met him a couple of times, but that's when we were calling on Seth to see if he wanted to hang out. I didn't really know him, but it's still sad hearing that it happened.

"So are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," she said changing the subject.

"Bella, I invited you over; you're not going to be a burden. I'm alone most of the time, so having someone over would be nice."

"OK." I got up off the swing and we started walking over to my house. I live close to the park. I'm actually surprised that no one has found that out yet. We arrived and I pulled the key out of my pocket. I opened the door and we both stepped in.

"Wow," Bella said.

"What?"

"You still play piano?" she said looking at the baby grand piano in one of the corners of my living room.

"Yeah, I don't play it as often as I did in high school; I lost almost all inspiration when you left."

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, its fine. It's in the past, and we can't change it now," I said.

"So what are you making?" she asked.

"What would you like to eat?"

"How about… spaghetti?"

"Perfect," I said and walked to the kitchen. She followed me and stopped at the entrance. "Are you OK?" I asked. She nodded her head. I then remembered that one of her favourite rooms in a house was the kitchen. She must like all the appliances that my kitchen contained. You would have to thank Esme for that. Everything was stainless steel and professional.

"This is like, heaven to me."

"I remember you loved cooking."

"I still do. Speaking of, do you need any help with anything?"

"No, all I have to do is cook the noodles and reheat the sauce that Esme and I made."

"Hey, do you have any croissants?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I make those?"

"Bella, _I_ asked if _you_ wanted to stay for dinner. I'm not going to make my guest cook."

"You're not making me cook, I _want_ to cook."

"Bella, no."

"Fine," she said sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen with her arm crossed. She looked so cute. I got the croissants and cooked them. The pasta was ready and the sauce was reheated by the time they finished cooking. I got everything ready and placed them on the table.

"It looks great Edward," she said.

"Thanks, Esme taught me." We talked some more. I saw that Bella dips her croissants into the sauce and eats it. She says it's just like dipping bread into it. She's weird but I love her for it. It got late so I dropped her off at her place since she didn't take a car to the park. For some reason, she took a bus.

I dropped her off and then went home. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

_For the people that read Renesmee's Story, I'm almost finished it, and when I put up an author's note, please read it, it's really important. Thank you to the people that reviewed, they make me smile, and actually make me want to write more. Review if you like this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's chapter six, enjoy! By the way, this story is going to be **WAY shorter** than Renesmee's Story, so **everything is going to happen fast** and there's **going to be a lot of flashbacks**._

* * *

EPOV

It's been a few months since Bella and I started shooting. This movie sounds so much like when we were in high school, and I'm actually starting to think that someone was stalking us and decided to make a movie about it later.

I was meeting up at the park with Bella since she called earlier. She said that she wanted to talk about something. As I reached the park, I saw Bella sitting on the swings.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. She was still sitting on the swing looking down at her feet.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice. She was still looking down at her feet.

"Are you OK?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "So what's up?" I asked again.

"I've been thinking about something," she told me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" she asked.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what's up or not?" I asked.

"Well, uh, never mind, it's not important anyway," Bella said. I knew something was bugging her, and now it's going to bug me because Bella won't tell me.

"It's obviously important if you're here thinking about it," I told her. I remember she always came to the park to think.

~Flashback~ **(A/N Edward finds out that he likes Bella here.)**

On a raining afternoon after school on the day of the auditions for Romeo and Juliet, I saw Bella sitting in the park near my house. She was sitting on the swings and looking down at her feet. She still had he backpack with her. Instead of going home right away, I went to the park to see my best friend.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked. As I spoke, she looked up at me.

"Oh, I didn't hear you Edward, and yeah, I'm okay," she told me. She didn't look okay, but then again, she was in the rain and the makeup that Alice made her wear was starting to smear.

"How about you come over to my place? I live close," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," I said as I took her hand to pull her off the swing. I felt and jolt of electricity go though me as a touched Bella. I let go of her when she was off the swing and on her feet.

We started walking to my house. I knew it was okay with Esme, my Mom. I've been talking about Bella a lot lately and she even told me that she wanted to met her, well, now's her chance.

We reached my house and Bella froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Your house is so big, and, wow, the garden is beautiful," she said. My mom would be happy to hear that.

"You should tell my Mom that," I said with a smile. "How about we go inside so we're not getting wet," I said. Bella just started following me into my house. As we walked in, I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine Edward, you live in such a lovely house," she said.

"Thank you," I heard my mother say from the stairs. "I'm Esme."

"Bella Swan," she said shyly.

"Oh my gosh, you're the one that Edward talks about all the time! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" she said excitedly. I looked at Bella and saw her blushing, and I knew that I was too. I mean, my Mom just told Bella that I talk about her. Mom kept going on, on how beautiful Bella was. I decided that I should steal Bella away from my Mom before her face stayed tomato red. I brought her up to my room and we sat on the couch for awhile when my Mom called me down for something. I reached her at the bottom of the stairs and saw her smiling.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You like Bella," she said.

"Of coarse I do, she's one of my best friends," I said.

"You know what I mean," she said. Did I like Bella? "Anyway, it's getting close to dinner time; do you want to ask Bella if she wants to stay?"

"Sure," I said automatically. I wet back to my room and saw Bella looking at my CDs. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. She turned around and smiled at me. My heart started to beat a little faster. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," she said, "I just have to call my Dad." I nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and phoned her Dad. She was on there for a little while and when she hung up, she nodded. Mom called us down for dinner at that time. I led Bella downstairs into the dining room and saw that my Dad was home.

"Hey Edward, hey Bella," he said. He knows Bella?

"Hi," she said shyly.

"How do you know Bella?" I asked.

"I see her sometimes in the ER."

"Oh."

"Well, dinner's ready," Mom said. Dinner was a little… awkward. I think it was because it was Bella's first time over. When we finished Bella and I thank Mom for dinner and we hung out some more. Then I remembered something that was at the back of my mind.

"Bella, why were you in the park today?"

"Oh, I was… thinking," she told me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About the auditions."

"What about them?"

"It was my first time ever auditioning for anything, so I'm a little nervous," she said hesitantly. I don't know why, I saw her audition, and she was amazing. There was no doubt that she was going to get the part.

"Bella, I think that you're going to get the part," I said. She looked at me funny.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw your audition, and I saw the other people trying out, trust me, you're going to get the part."

"Thanks Edward," she said. She gave me a hug and my heart started to speed up again. We heard a car honk outside and Bella pulled away. "Charlie's outside. Thanks for everything Edward," she said. She grabbed her backpack and went out the door. I knew then that I did like Bella.

~End Flashback~

"So are you going to tell me why you're out here?"

"I don't really know how to say it," she said.

"You know that you can tell me anything right?"

"OK, I'm just going to say it."

"OK."

"I still love you."

* * *

_How did you like the ending? :P I don't know when I'm going to update next, but I'm working on it.  
I'm almost done Renesmee's Story, well, I am, but I just have to send my beta the LAST TWO chapters.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed, you're awesome and you deserve a cookie. :P  
Well I'm going to go.  
Peace.  
Jade_


	7. Chapter 7

_I updated because I was bored, so, enjoy!_

_Remember, my Disclaimer is on the first chapter of this story. Just reminding you!_

* * *

EPOV

She still… loves me? I would have thought that she would have gotten over me. Well, I didn't get over her, so I shouldn't be talking.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" she exclaimed. She was about to run off when I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and she didn't fight or try to pull away. In fact, it felt like she relaxed a bit.

"Bella, you don't know how happy that makes me," I whispered in the ear.

"What?" she asked and pulled away so she could just look at me. I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I've been in love with you since high school. I've been in love with you since before we finished the Romeo and Juliet play. It killed me when you were hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I tried telling you that before, but you ran off. You wouldn't talk to me. That killed me too."

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't… thinking."

"It's okay."

"Alice and Rose aren't going to shut up when I tell them what happened today."

"Why?" I was just a little confused.

"They wanted you to be the one to tell me that you were in love with me. They said that you were in love with me, but I didn't believe them." Ah, that's why. Then I remembered something.

"Did you date at all since high school?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked as she let go of me. I wanted her back in my arms.

"I read somewhere that you didn't really date at all. I just wanted to know if that was true, because I don't always believe magazines," I said.

"I did date, but not a lot," Bella answered.

"Oh."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was a little curious," I said. "So who did you date?"

"Ah, no, your turn to tell."

"You're going to hate me," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"So? You're going to hate me too, just tell me," she said. I could never hate Bella. No matter hard she tried.

"Okay, I dated… Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and few other girls in senior year, but at different times. It didn't last that long, and I knew that they were using me for they're fifteen minutes of fame, though, they never got it." I looked at Bella and looked very surprised. "What?"

"You dated Lauren… and Jessica? The school skanks?"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it."

"Then why did you date them? I thought that you hated them."

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. Now it's your turn," I said. She sighed.

"Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley-" I cut her off.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know the rest," I said.

"There was only one more, but, OK."

"I can't believe you dated them, they were like, your stalkers," I said in surprise.

"Well, they wouldn't stop bugging me, so I said yes. Well, to Tyler first, then he left me for someone else, which I was okay with, I mean I didn't even like him. Then… Mike was the worst. He would literally follow me around. I would go in the bathroom and he would wait outside for me. I had to get Emmett and Jasper to scary him off," she said. I laughed at the image of Mike cowering in fear at Emmett. Seriously, no one messed with him unless they wanted the crap beaten out of them.

"So, uh, do you want to go out? As more than friends?" I asked. I was very nervous.

"Edward, I don't know if I can trust you as more than friends right now, I just want to be… friends right now."

"Oh." Ouch. That hurt a bit. I looked down at my feet.

"Hey," Bella said. She was right back in my arms and giving me another hug. "I do want to date you, I really, really want to date you, but there's filming and paparazzi and everything."

"And the not trusting part?" I asked. That part hurt more than anything.

"Edward, it's not that I think that you will be disloyal, it's just that, you're the hottest male celebrity out there right now, and I don't know how to react if, someone were to-" I cut her off again.

"It's okay Bella; I still want to be your friend, if you want to be."

"I still want to be your friend. Your best friend. Again."

"You'll always be my best friend Bella." I hugged her tight and kissed her hair. It still smelt like strawberries. It always has. Before we knew it, it was getting dark so I walked Bella home. I didn't want anyone to attack her or anything, I mean, anything can happen, and I know I won't be able to live with myself if something did happen to her. After I made sure that she was home safely, I walked home.

Once I got inside, my phone rang. It was almost like whoever it was knew that I just walked in.

"Hello?"

"She had to tell you first?!" a voice on the other line yelled at me. I knew who it was.

"No Emmett, I wanted to know why she was at the park," I said.

"To have fun, duh."

"How did you know I just walked in the door?"

"Rosie made me wait to call."

"OK? Anyway, she was at the park thinking, and I would have told her-"

"You didn't tell her?!" Emmett cut me off.

"Emmett, shut up."

"OK, continue." I told him what happened. "Dude. You need to gain her trust back," Emmett said.

"I know," I said glumly.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm just going to be her friend right now, I think that's one only way I can gain her trust again," I told him. We hung up after that and my phone rang, again.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Alice."

"Oh, hey Alice, what's up?"

"Bella told me about you guys at the park, so you finally had the guts to tell her, huh?"

"Well, she told me first, but I did tell her!" I exclaimed.

"We thought that you were going to tell her this time!" I told her what happened at the park, just like I did with Emmett. "Oh, okay then."

"Okay, I have to go, I have filming tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay, but you better be working on a way to make Bella trust you again," she told me.

"I'm already working on it," I told her.

"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," we both said and hung up. I was ready for bed. I stripped down into my boxers when I was in my room and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and dream of Bella Swan.

* * *

_I know, It's a filler chapter, but I couldn't think of anything! And this is better than getting a cliffie and I don't update for awhile.  
Thank you to the peopel that reviewed! I love you if you do review!  
Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to update again, so, yeah.  
Peace.  
Jade :P_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry it took me a long time to get this chapter out. There's an explanation on the bottom._

_Disclaimer on first chapter._

* * *

I've spent the last few weeks on gaining Bella's trust back. I did everything that I did in high school, when we were best friends.

Bella and I have been shooting this movie for awhile and were getting close to the ending. Jay wanted to shoot the actual ending of the movie on our last day of filming. I was both happy and sad. I was happy because I didn't have to do any more movies for awhile, so that means that I finally get a break. I was sad because I don't know if Bella will still want to hang out with me. If she doesn't, that will pretty much kill me. I decided that I should go for a walk to clear my mind. As I was walking, I saw Bella sitting on a bench near a pond. I went over to see her.

"Hey," I said and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little… I don't know. I haven't been feeling great lately," Bella told me. I put my hand on her forehead and she did feel warm.

"I think you need to go home and get some rest Bella," I said.

"Our last day of filming is coming soon Edward, I can rest later when we're done, but right now, I want to finish for today," Bella said. I keep forgetting that she's the most stubborn person I know.

"Fine," I said. I looked at my watch and back up at Bella. "I think that we should get back now, I remember Jay saying that he wanted to talk with us," I told her. She nodded and we walked back to the set. By the time we got there, Jay was sitting down and pinching his nose in between his fingers. Bella and I walked up to him.

"Hey Jay, what's wrong," Bella asked.

"The movie's not getting enough publicity, we need to get more to make sure people are going to watch it," Jay said.

"Is there anything that we can do to help with that?" I asked.

"Actually, there is… but you and Bella have to agree," Jay said.

"And that would be?"

"I want you and Bella to "date." That will make the press go crazy!" Jay exclaimed.

"Oh," Bella and I said.

"I'm okay with it, as long as Bella is," I said. I know that I didn't want the pretend to date anyone anymore, but this is Bella. I want to wait and see what she says… I'm hoping that she say yes.

"I guess we can try for awhile," she said hesitantly. She still didn't look that good.

"Perfect! How about starting tomorrow, you two start "dating?" Or it can be at your next interview! What one would you like?"

"Tomorrow," Bella said. I looked at her. I thought that… You know what, never mind.

"So you two know what to do? The fake dating I mean?"

"I've been in many, I think I know what to do," I told Jay.

"Great! What about you Bella?"

"This would be my first… fake date," she said shyly.

"Okay, do you want me or Edward to tell you what you guys have to do?"

"I think I'll let Edward tell me."

"Okay, so starting tomorrow, you guys start act couple-y. I'm going to let you guys off early today, have a good night!" Jay said enthusiastically. Bella and I nodded and started heading to our own cars.

"Hey Bells," I said as we were walking.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that we were the hottest celebrities right now? I'm just wondering why the movie needs more publicity."

"I was actually thinking the same thing when we were talking with Jay."

"Bells," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked again.

"Do you want to come over to my house so I can explain, or do you want me to call?" I asked.

"I think I'll go over," she said. I smiled and got into my car as she got into hers. Once we got over to my house, I unlocked the door and Bella followed in.

"Would you like anything?" I asked.

"No thank you," she said. I nodded and sat down on the couch and she sat beside me. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Well, we obviously have to act like a couple. We basically have to hold hands in public and kiss when we're asked to sometimes in interviews, but when we're in private, like now, and then we act like friends," I told her.

"Oh," she said. "So, almost what I wanted to do with you when we were in high school, right?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You already know that I was in love with you when we were in high school, so why wouldn't I want to hold your hand or kiss you?"

"Oh," I said again. She really wanted to hold my hand and kiss me in high school? Wait, "was"?

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Yeah, just thinking," I told her.

"About what?"

"Was in love?"

"Edward, I still am in love with you," she said.

"OK."

"You know the reason why."

"I know."

"And now this fake dating thing, if we were to go out now, what would happen if one of us did something to make the other want to break up? We would still have the pretend to date, and I'm pretty sure that would hurt us both," she said. Now that I thought about it, it kind of made sense. Bella and I started talking again, about anything. Just like old times. I love that I can still trust her with secrets and everything.

It was now getting late and Bella had to go, we still had filming tomorrow morning, and we had to start "dating" tomorrow.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah, see you soon," she said. She then surprised me by hugging tightly around my waist. I smiled and hug her tightly back aswell. We stayed there for a little when she pulled away and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then smiled and left, and I was standing there, happy and touching my tingling cheek.

* * *

_OK, so there it was, I do't know when I'm going to get the next chapter out though...  
OK, I've been really sick lately. I don't have any type of flu, but I have been coughing a lot that I have been losing sleep for it. I've been to the doctors three times already and have an X-ray done yesterday. I've also been having panic attacks, so I'm trying to relax a bit more. I've also been getting a lot of homework lately too, so that doesn't help.  
That's basically it.  
Peace.  
Jadey_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it's been awhile since I last updated (Well, 2 months and 5 days). I'm sorry for that. I promise to try and update more. On a good note, It's my 16th birthday today! :D_

_Disclaimer on first chapter._

* * *

Bella and I did start "dating" after that day, and the paparazzi were all over the two of us. It's now been three months since and our movie premier is tomorrow. Bella and I were on one of our "dates" in the park. We were sitting on a bench and the park was empty.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I guess," Bella said. "I like working with you, it almost reminds me of our Romeo and Juliet play," she said. I smiled and for some reason remembered when we did our kissing scene we did for our movie.

_**Flashback!**_

I had just got out of hair and makeup. Bella and I were doing the kissing scene today, and I couldn't be more excited. The last time we kissed was when we were playing Romeo and Juliet. I had just got to set and I saw Bella standing there.

Jay decided to change our characters names before we started shooting. He said that he wanted something closer to our actual names, so Bella came up with Isabelle and I couldn't think of one for my name so I told them that I would use my middle name, Anthony. Bella decided to go by her middle name as well.

She was beautiful, well, she was always beautiful, but you know what I mean. She was standing there, looking down at her feet and blushing.

"You look great," I said as I walked up to her. I enveloped her in a hug and she hugged me back. My heart was beating faster.

"You do too," she said.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"It's our last day of filming, I can't wait until we get some free time." After she said that, we were called to get into our places and get ready to shoot.

"Ready and… ACTION!" Jay yelled.

Our set was a park. It was built indoors because Jay wanted a closed set were there were no screaming fans there to ruin a shot by yelling. Bella was sitting on the ground playing with her hand and I walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey," my character, Anthony said.

"Hey," Bella's character said back.

"Look, Marie, I'm sorry."

"Anthony, what you did, it really hurt me, and it still does."

"Marie, I don't even know what I did!"

"The hell you don't Anthony! Stop pretending like you don't know what the hell you did!"

"I honesty don't know!"

"Bullshit!"

"Marie! I love you!" my character shouted. I grabbed Bella's face and crashed it to mine. Our lips molded together. I felt the electricity run though me and I felt like I was on fire. I then realized that the camera was still rolling and we both had to pull away.

"I love you too Anthony," Bella's character said to mine.

"And CUT! Beautiful guys! That's a wrap!" Jay shouted. I sighed in relief. No more filming for awhile. Jay walked up to us.

"That was brilliant! I actually believed it! Well done! When we finish putting the movie together, I'm mail you guys the tickets for the premier. I'll see you then!" Jay said and walked off again.

_**End Flashback!**_

"How do you think the movie turned out?" I asked Bella.

"I hope it turned out good, we spent a lot of time working. I hope that are fans are going to like it," she said.

"So do I." My cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, is it true?" Emmett asked.

"Is what true?"

"You didn't see the latest issue of _People_?" he asked.

"No, I don't read magazines, their full of trash, why?"

"Oh. It said that you and Bells are getting married. Well I guess they were wrong, right?"

"We're not getting married Emmett, don't believe the things that are written in magazines," I finally said.

"Okay, bye!" he said. I hung up and turned to Bella.

"What was that about?" she asked me.

"Apparently, according the _People_ magazine, we're getting married," I said. She smiled.

"Gee, that's not the first time that you're getting married," she said.

"I know. I've been around and broke many hearts," I said sarcastically. She was quiet for a minute. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"What if we didn't try out for Romeo and Juliet and the talent scout never found you? What if the talent scout didn't run after me after I ran off stage when Ms. William was talking to everyone? Where would we be right now?" I thought about it, and I honesty didn't know.

"I'm drawing a blank here Bella," I said.

"I'm happy where we are right now, Edward," she said playing with a strand of her hair.

"So am I Bella," I said. I saw some paparazzi by a bush in the park and I motioned with my head a little to show Bella. She looked over and nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips to meet hers.

I sometimes love it when the paparazzi finds us. Sometimes I get to kiss Bella, like I am right now, or a get to hold her hand or we just get to act like a couple.

Right now, feeling Bella's lips on mine was the best feeling in the world. Bella was playing with my hair while kissing me; I was holding back a moan. I decided to be bold and lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little and our tongues met. Our tongues fought for dominance against each other. She moaned. I was running out of air so I had to pull back too soon.

"I love you Edward," Bella said quietly.

"I love you too," I said and kissed her cheek. I really meant it. I pulled her to me because I still saw the photographer in the bush. We just sat there cuddling for a little while longer and the photographer went away.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little tired," she said. We both got up off the bench and I walked Bella to her house.

When we were on her porch, I hugged her goodbye and turned around to leave.

"Edward, wait," I heard Bella say. I turned around and faced her again.

"Yeah?"

"Come in for a bit, I want to talk to you," she said. I nodded and walked into her house. I've been in here before. It's a beautiful house. It looked like Esme and Alice did the decorating. I sat I the living room and Bella sat beside me.

"So," I said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Does your offer for dating still stand?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think I'm ready, I mean to date you," she said. I froze.

* * *

_Soooo, is that a cliffhanger? I like how I ended this chapter. :D I know what I'm going to do for the next one. :P  
Who saw Taylor on SNL last weekend? I DID! I love him even more! I didn't think that was possible! Me being the freak I am (Cora knows what I mean :P,) I taped it. I don't have a PVR or anything, so I had to use a VHS player and cassette. :P If you saw it, what was your favourite sketch?  
Guess what I saw today? The Olympic Torch! When my Mom told me that it was coming to my tiny town on my birthday, I was totally surprised! We went to go see the torch, and froze my ass off, but I got a lot of good pictures! :D I'm happy for that. :)  
So, my laptop has a couple viruses, but I was able to put this document and the third chapter of **I'm Only Me When I'm With You** on here on the 15th, so I don't know when the next update will be :(  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me when you do!  
Well, I'm going to go, birthday party with my family. And I want to wish everyone a happy holidays.  
Peace.  
Jadey :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I know it's been forever and a half, but I was having a hard time getting this chapter out. I hope you all like it...

_Disclaimer: I... own... nothing... sadly...._

* * *

  
It's now the day of the premier. I'm really nervous, I mean, I've been to tons of these before, but this time, I'm here with Bella. Well, I have no choice but to come with her, but I'm not complaining.

Bella and I have just gotten to the premier; we literally just stepped out of our vehicles and are now getting bombarded with questions and have cameras shoved in our faces.

"Edward! Is it true that you and Bella are now getting married?!"

"Edward! What was your reaction when you found out that you were going to be working with Bella?!"

"Bella! Is Edward a good kisser?!" I smiled at that one.

"Bella! Do you want to work with Edward on a movie again?!" This went on for awhile. Bella and I posed for a few pictures, answered a few questions and then went into the theatre. As we walked into the theatre, we saw Jay and Janine walking towards us.

"This is perfect! I saw the pictures of you two kissing in the park! It's like you're actually dating!" Jay exclaimed.

"What Jay is trying to say is and you two are amazing. This movie has a lot of hype because people think that you're dating," Janine said calmly.

"But we-" Bella tried saying something when Jay cut her off.

"Come on! We need to get to our seats, the movie is going to soon," Jay said. I sighed and grabbed Bella's hand. She looked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away and we started walking to our seats. We sat together and waited for the movie to start.

"I hate watching myself," I heard Bella whisper.

"Don't worry, I know you did great in this movie," I said and held her hand. The movie started and I saw Bella on the screen, I would smile and she would cringe. I don't know why, but she was absolutely beautiful. The movie was soon finished and we were let out to face the paparazzi. I grabbed onto Bella's hand again and we walked out onto the red carpet.

"Bella! I heard that the movie was better than expected, how was it in your opinion?"

"I thought that it was good, I think that Edward did an amazing job," she answered him and smiled at me.

"Edward, how do you think Bella did?" he asked.

"I think that she did an incredible job like she normally does," I said. I squeezed her hand and smiled. We both answered a few more questions and then left.

We were standing in front of Bella's door again, just looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"You were amazing Bella, you looked beautiful," I said to her.

"Thank you, I think you were amazing too," she said and blushed. I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," I said. She nodded and kissed me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She opened her door and walked inside. I then walked back to my car and drove home.

~*~*~ Four Years Later ~*~*~

"Cassidy Grace Cullen! Get your little bum over here now!" I heard my beautiful wife yell playfully as I walked into the door of our home. Soon after I close the door, our two and a half year old daughter running from the living room in just her diaper.

"Daddy!" I heard her scream. I saw Cassidy running towards me with her arms opened. I bent down and picked her up. Cassidy was a total Daddy's Girl. She hated wearing dresses and being girly, but she was going out with Bella and I to a fancy restaurant tonight. Cassidy had my hair and green eyes, but everything else was Bella's.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Running from Mommy," she said cutely.

"Why are you running from Mommy?"

"She has a dress, I don't want to wear a dress," she said. I saw a shadow coming from around the corner and smiled because I knew who it was.

"Hello handsome," she said and gave me a kiss. I pulled back.

"Hello love," I said and kissed her again. I pulled back when I heard a little girl say ew.

"Do you think you can convince her to wear a dress tonight?" Bella asked me.

"I'll try, I don't know if she'll wear it though," I said. She smiled and kissed me again, and then leaving me with my daughter.

"I don't want to wear a dress Daddy," Cassidy said and gave me the puppy dog pout. I normally cave as soon as she gave it to me.

"Sorry kiddo, we're going somewhere fancy tonight, and you're going to want to look like a big girl, right?" I asked. That normally got her.

"I don't want to wear a dress," she continued to say.

"How about, if you wear the dress tonight, I'll watch movies with you all day tomorrow, is that a deal?" I asked her. Cassidy's eyes lit up and she nodded. I took her to her room and let her pick what colour dress she got to wear.

"So you got her to wear a dress?" I heard Bella's voice say from the bedroom door.

"I want this one," Cassidy said holding up a blue dress with a white ribbon that wraps around the waist.

"Yep," I said to Bella. I looked over at Cassidy trying to get the dress on, but couldn't figure out how to. "Would you like some help there?" I asked.

"Yes please," I heard her mumble.

"Would you like Mommy or Daddy to help you?" Bella asked.

"Mommy please," she said. I walked out of the room and started getting ready, Bella and I still act, and when we get a job farther away from home, our family goes on a little vacation. Bella and I got married about three and a half years ago and we than we had Cassidy about a year later. We were still very in love to this day.

We all went to dinner with our friends, who got married right after Bella and I did, and had a great time. Cassidy did well when it was time to leave and the paparazzi was all over us, since they learned that Cassidy knew how to talk, they been asking her questions... it's kind of pathetic asking a two year old about their home life.

Anyway, the next day, we all just sat around and watched movies together, as a family.

* * *

_Hey guys, I have some news...  
I'm taking I'm Only Me When I'm With You down, I'm going to put it back up when I finish writing it, but I'm just having a really hard time writing this.  
I'm putting Fifteen out soon, but I still haven't gotten the first chapter from my beta. I'm so sorry that I'm keep bringing it up, but I'm almost done writing it out on paper, I think it's about 12, maybe 13 chapters long.  
Even though it's three days before, please wish Cora a Happy Birthday. :)  
The reason why I haven't been updating, is because I just got over being sick, (finally!) and I've found a new book series. If you're looking for something to read, check it out. Their really short and it's nothing like I've read before.  
Who here saw Remember Me? I DID! I CRIED! It takes a lot for me to cry at a movie. If you want to talk about it, feel free to PM me or review. My friends still haven't seen it, so I can't talk about it. :(  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it does mean a lot to me. :)  
Oh, and I have a Twitter now, so you can follow me if you want: twitter . com/ JadeyLT (without the spaces.)__  
Anyway, that's all that's going on, well besides homework and everything.  
Peace.  
Jade._


End file.
